pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Florges (anime)
Florges is a wild -type Pokémon that appeared a couple times in the anime. Biography Prior to Goodra's time with Ash Ketchum, Florges and her Bug-type Pokémon have been mysteriously tricked into attacking the marshlands due to the scarcity of water. And Florges blamed on the Pokémon who lives there for causing the scarcity and banished them to the farthest corner of the lands, while Goomy managed to escape on the back of a Swanna. When Goodra returned as a fully-evolved Pokémon, Florges ruthlessly attacked the marshlands again after hearing about someone returning to challenge her. But Goodra stepped in and challenged her to a battle for leadership. Before the battle, Florges immediately recognized Goodra as the Goomy she terrified long ago and accepted the challenge. Florges gained the upper-hand with her moves Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain, Solar Beam, and Moonblast. But after the encouragement of Ash and his friends, Goodra learned Ice Beam and easily defeated Florges. However, the celebration was cut short when Goodra was unexpectedly knocked out by Jessie's Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball and James' Inkay's Psybeam which allowed both sides to retreat. Back in the cave while recovering, Team Rocket blackmailed Florges into capturing Ash's Pikachu, Clemont's Dedenne, and Goodra's long-time friend Wooper in exchange for helping to cure her sick child, Floette. When Ash, Bonnie, and Goodra barely managed to make it to the cave, Florges attempted to fight them. Florges showed them that the mystic water is disappearing and orders her Seviper henchmen to drive them out. But suddenly, the water in her cave starts to drain and Team Rocket shows up with the Pokémon they captured Pokémon. Team Rocket gloats about their victory and reveals to Florges that they've been lying to her and used her to complete their own goals of capturing Pikachu, Wooper and Dedenne. Florges came to realize that Team Rocket was the true culprit who caused the drainage in the marshlands, not Goodra and his friends. She even realized that she and her army had been tricked by them into attacking Goodra long ago. Angered at their dishonesty and treachery, Florges decides to make up for the trouble she caused by helping Ash and Goodra save the Pokémon. Florges, Goodra, and Ash broke into the ship and successfully blasted Team Rocket off for good, freeing the captured Pokémon in the process. But the cost of the battle causes the ship to break apart. Florges orders her transporter, Yanmega, to take the Pokémon safely back down to the ground. As the ship explodes, Florges, Goodra, and Ash started to fall until the Goodra's friends used Water Gun to soften their landing. Once everyone is safe, the marshlands was completely dried up because of Team Rocket. In order to replenish it again, Goodra used Rain Dance and Florges used Grassy Terrain to restore the marshlands and all the mystic water returned. After that, Florges took Floette back to the cave and the water cured her. Once Floette was successfully cured, Florges and Goodra made a truce and Florges was forgiven for the trouble she caused in the past. In the process, Florges began to develop feelings for Goodra. After the ordeal was finished, Ash decides to leave Goodra in the marshlands and Florges bid Ash and his friends farewell. Known moves Gallery Blue_Flower_Florges_Moonblast.png Blue_Flower_Florges_Petal_Blizzard.png Blue_Flower_Florges_Solar_Beam.png Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Reformed characters